Permanent
Permanence is the perpetual state of never expiring. A Permanent Item is an imperishable, non-expiring item. Overview Since Combat Arms' economy depends on its rental system, Permanent items are considered to be rare and vaulable. A Permanent item would save plenty of time and money because that item willl never,'' ever expire, so you can use over and over again (constantly) without fear of expiry. The majority of Permanent items can only found in the Black Market, and most of them cost a large amount of NX. Most Permanent items are weapons, and with the exception of the Clan Emblem, Gender Changes, and any resets, all other types of Permanent items are ''exceedingly rare. Currently, most of the weapons in the Black Market (excluding Specialist or non-Primary/Secondary weapons) have been available for Permanent purchase at one point. The standard price of an Assault Rifle or Sub-Machine Gun is approximately 24,900 NX, just barely under the 25K level. Sniper Rifles cost the most out of any other weapon type; with a whopping standard price of 29,900 NX. Machine Guns and Shotguns are usually cheaper than most weapon types, with a standard price of 19,900 NX. Secondary weapons are considered to be the cheapest of all the Permanent weapons; with a standard price of only 9,900 NX. These prices do not include special sales, in which the prices may drastically drop (up to 60-70% off). However, some of the more popular NX items will still cost more than other items of the same category. (Even with the sale discount, UMP-45/ or P90 TR cost more than the G3 by several percent) Up until February 3, 2010, Permanent items could not be bought with anything other than NX (Black Hi-Sec cases cost money, and the other weapons were available only from the Black Market). However, thanks to an overwhelming number of complaints, the first GP-Permanent weapon, the G36E, was released for a whopping price of 100,000 GP in a one-day sale. Since then. there have been an increasing number of GP-Permanent items, most of which have depended on the number of increasing FaceBook fans. Near the end of 2010, the year-old Permanent option was slowly being removed from the game, a process that was occurring to other Nexon games (Like MapleStory) as well.Beginning with the M1866, the Permanent system was gradually replaced with a lend-and-lease system. Instead of adding a Permanant option for new NX items indefinitely, players will have a limited time period to buy an item permanently after it is released. After that, it will seemingly never be offered for purchase again (as a Permanent item). Default Switch When using a special Default Item switch, players can switch out their (permanent) default weapons or items for a different item of the same category. However, in the process, you permanently lose whatever item you traded it for. Many unique weapons were once offered as a Default switch, such as the UMP and the USP. However, none of these items are to be confused with their LE counterparts. Limited Edition (LE) Limited Edition (LE) Items '''are also permanent items, though they are usually much rarer than a standard Permanent weapon. From time-to-time, a Limited Edition item may be released permanently, and each item differs from the next. But instead of having to exchange an existing item for one, they come as a separate but permanent addition to your arsenal. Most of the time, these items are special Supply Case or Black Market exclusive items. LE items, however, are not limited to just weaponry. Other various items have also been sold permanently, such as Clan and Player Name Color Changes, as well as a Limited Edition Mercenary. and may continue to do so in the future. Like Permanent items, LE items can be bought for a large sum of NX as well, but they can also be randomly awarded through the Black HiSec Cases. LE items can be noted for having the "LE" in their name, which distinguishes them in-game and on the website. Other than that, LE weapons are ''exactly the same as their normal counterparts. Once you purchase a weapon permanently, it cannot be bought again from the Black Market, the same goes for the Default Switch weapons and the GP LE weapons from the Shop. Nowadays, more and more items are carrying the status of "LE," though they may necessarily not be Permanent. At the same time, items that would truly be considered as an LE item do not carry the title. Milestones These are the record-breaking moments in Permanent history. Default items, originally Permanent items (stuff which were released with an automatic permanent duration), and upgrades of items do not count. First Permanent Weapon *MTAR-21 (Sale can be found here.) First GP Permanent Weapon *G36E First Permanent Secondary Weapon *Anaconda Silver First Permanent Player/Special Item *Player Name Color Change First Permanent Clan Item *Clan Name Color Change First Permanent Mercenary *Mei First Permanent Hat *First Anniversary Cap First Permanent Facial Item *2nd Anniversary Mask First Permanent Melee Weapon *Dom Pedro Sword First Permanent Backpack *2nd Anniversary Backpack First GP Permanent Secondary Weapon *M1911 MEU Lowest GP Permanent Weapon Sale Price *M1911 MEU at 50,000 GP Highest GP Permanent Weapon Sale Price *L96A1 at 200,000 GP with 100,000 GP rebate Limited Edition Weapons (To-date) *G36E Valkyrie *PP-19 MOD *P90TR *M416 CQB *M4A1 Desert Warrior *L85A1 MOD *AK-74M *L96A1 Arctic Wolf *SCAR-L Trispear *SG556 *AUG A3 *MP5 MOD *MP7 MOD *PSG-1 MOD *AK-47 Gold-Plated *FAMAS G2 *M417 Combat *M6A2 SRT *M107CQ SE *G36E (100,000 GP, no longer available) *UMP (100,000 GP, no longer available) *L96A1 (200,000 GP with a 100,000 GP rebate, no longer available) *M4A1 (60,000 GP during Black Friday 2010, no longer available) *AK-47 (60,000 GP during Black Friday 2010, no longer available) *M1911 MEU (50,000 GP from 3/25/11 to 3/29/11) *Others can be obtained through the Black HiSec Case. *Weapon Renewal Kits have an exceedingly slim chance of making almost '''''ANY NX weapon permanent. List of Current Permanent Items Assault Rifles *G36E Valkyrie *M416 CQB *L85A1 MOD *F2000 Tactical Sub-Machine Guns *MP7 MOD Machine Guns *M21E *MG36 Sniper Rifles * DSR-1 Subsonic * L96A1 Arctic Wolf * M107CQ SE * M-200 Ghillie * TPG-1 Pro * WA2000 Shotguns *M4 Super 90 Pistols *Desert Eagle SE *American Eagle Trivia *Many players (including the Nexon Staff) mistakenly spell permanent with an "a" instead of an "e" (i.e Permanant) *Technically, nothing in the game is Permanent. #All the items have an unseen expiry date, which ends somewhere in late 2550 (though another result could show it to be closer to the 2,300,000s). #Even GP ''has an unseen expiration date, which can only be viewed when recieving an event reward or opening a Hazard Case. #Every Permanent item used to openly show this expiry date, but an unscheduled maintenance implemented the "Permanent" symbol (green infinity) to cover it up. #So basically, every Permanent item is a slowly expiring item with a ''very ''long expiration date. #Since you have the item "Permanently", the game prevents you from buying the item again. To bypass this restriction, you must instead open an alternate version of the item from your Inbox (via stuff like gifts) to extend its duration. #The Permanent items you buy from the Black Market or from sales do not noticibly expire because the their duration is incredibly high (the Black Hi-Sec Cases once announced these durations in standard form instead referring to them as simply "Permanent", i.e ''ZeroExalted has recieved the AUG A1 Black for 1023123124 days (i.e. over 2,000,000 years.). ''Because of that, you cannot notice that your items are expiring, and you (along with the game) probably won't be alive to see it do so. *It is possible to make practically ANY item "permanent" by purchasing it for GP/NX until you have extended its duration past 3600+ days. This is an extremely expensive way to make an item permanent, although it is technically "free." #It has been confirmed that precisely ''3650 days (Exactly 9.993360575508053 years, which is rounded off to an even 10) is the limit which decides whether something is Permanent or Temporary. #To legitimately purchase something "Permanently" using the method above, you'd have to buy an item for its 90-day price approximately 40.5 times. #Like any permanant item, it will still continue to expire to the point where it will lose its Permanent status, but re-extending the usage time back up to 10 years will make it "Permanent" again. (see above) *Up to the end of 2009, no LE item had ever been sold twice. However, between Christmas and New Year's of that year, Nexon re-released several LE weapons for purchase. They include: the M416 CQB, L96A1 Arctic Wolf, L85A1 MOD, MK16 Scar-L Trispear and the G36E Valkyrie. In early 2010, Nexon further expanded the availability of LE weapons by offering all standard NX weapons (those that can be purchased directly with NX) for a permanent duration. *Recently, most Permanent Items do not carry the "LE" title in their name. At the same time, not all supposedly "LE" items are permanent. The American Eagle and Autumn LAW were both released as "Limited Edition" items, though neither were Limited Edition. Though the former was released as a permanent item, it was available again later for purchase. Likewise, the AK-47 & M4A1 were both released as GP Permanents, but neither of them are Limited Edition. *Despite being a permanent item, LE models can be discarded (permanently) like normal weapons. #This issue has been a major complaint among "hacked" players who had people delete (discard) their permanent items from their accounts. Thanks to Nexon's "non-refundable" pact, support tickets on the matter are usually denied. *The only way to get a permanent attachment is if the item had already came with it attached. (i.e MOD'ded weapons) *Up until the release of the permanent L96A1, only weapons by Heckler & Koch were offered as permanent GP weapons. *With the arrival of Kalika Cases, every item in the game (excluding Modifications) can become Permanant. *Players have criticized the fact that Permanant items were being removed from the game under the guise of simply "retiring" the lesser-purchased items. They were also promised that the sales would cease by the end of the year. Neither of these things turned out to be true, as the sales continued well into the next year. , which normally is impossible to obtain.]] Retiring Permanent Weapons Nexon has decided to retire permanent weapons. They decided to take away the permanent option gradually, retiring several permanant weapons each week, making them on sale. 11/10/10 to 11/17/10 They decided to retire the M39 EMR Desert and the L115A3 this week. * M39 EMR Desert - 23,925 NX (20% off) *L115A3 - 26,000 NX (10% off) 11/17/10 to 11/24/10 They decided to retire the Ultimax 100 and the M14 SE this week. *Ultimax 100 - 15,900 NX (20% off) *M14 SE - 18,500 NX (25% off) 11/24/10 to 12/1/10 They have decided to "dust off alot of permanent weapons this week". *RPK-74 - 9,950 NX (50% off) *M24A3 - 14,950 NX (50% off) *M960 - 9,950 NX (60% off) *MP5 MOD - 9,950 NX (60% off) *M60 Steel - 9,950 NX (50% off) *AK-47 Gold-Plated - 12,450 NX (50% off) *SG556 - 12,450 NX (50% off) *SCAR-L Trispear - 12,450 NX (50% off) *M4A1 Desert Warrior - 12,450 NX (50% off) *PSG-1 MOD - 11,950 NX (60% off) *Skorpion MOD - 9,950 NX (60% off) *P226 Silver - 3,950 NX (60% off) *P226 - 3,950 NX (60% off) *SPAS-12 Gold- 7,950 NX (60% off) *R870 MCS - 7,950 NX (60% off) *MTAR-21 - 12,450 NX (50% off) *USP SE - 4,950 NX (50% off) 12/1/10 to 12/8/10 They have decided to retire the REC7 and the Kriss SpecOps this week. *REC7- 19,950 NX (20% off) *Kriss SpecOps - 19,950 NX (20% off) 12/8/10 to 12/15/10 They have decided to retire the AK-74M and Saiga 20K CQB this week. *AK-74M - 14,940 NX (40% off) *Saiga 20K CQB - 9,950 NX (50% off!) 12/15/10 to 12/22/10 They have decided to retire the AN-94 and the Anaconda Silver this week. *AN-94 - 14,940 NX (40% off) *Anaconda Silver - 4,650 NX (50% off) 12/22/10 to 1/5/11 They have decided to retire a ton of weapons but instead of giving us a week, they decided to give us '''TWO '''weeks! However, the two week duration may be to hide the fact that the sales would continue into the new year, since the sale lasted until January 5th. *UMP45 - 12,450 NX (50% off) *P90TR - 12,450 NX (50% off) *MK.48 MOD 0 - 9,950 NX (50% off) *M110 SASS - 11,950 NX (60% off) *G3 - 9,950 NX (60% off) *AUG A3 - 9,950 NX (60% off) *Double Barrel Punisher - 7,950 NX (60% off) *M590 Mariners - 7,950 NX (60% off) *Dragunov Black - 11,950 NX (60% off) *FAMAS G2 - 9,950 NX (60% off) *M1911 Knight's - 3,950 NX (60% off) The New Year *Though this was supposedly the last sale of the year, Nexon continued to retire the remaining weapons. 1/5/11 to 1/12/11 They have decided to retire the ACR Sandfire and the PP-19 MOD this week. *ACR Sandfire - 9,950 NX (60% off) *PP-19 MOD - 12,450 NX (50% off) 1/12/11 to 1/19/11 They have decided to retire the M6A2-SRT and the AA-12 this week. *M6A2-SRT - 12,450 NX (50% off) *AA-12 - 7,950 NX (60% off) Trivia *When they first updated it, they forgot to change the start-and-ending dates. 1/19/11 to 1/26/11 They have decided to retire the K5SD and the M417 Combat this week. *K5SD - 3,950 NX (60% off) *M417 Combat - 12,450 NX (50% off) Trivia *According to Nexon, this is the FINAL Retirement Salehttp://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=101&contentNo=00AiP. Category:System Category:Game Mechanic